Juste un dernier tour
by Acarmetach
Summary: Les Kombattants sont rammenés à la vie pour faire face à Shinnok et Kuan Chi. Entre les entrainements, les inimitiés, les combats et une gamine à surveiller, jamais la vie de Scorpion n'a été aussi prenante. OC, Scorpion X Sub Zero et Liu Kang X Kitana. Lemon à venir HxH. Don't like? Don't read.


Ma première fic Mortal Kombat, et je dois avouer que j'angoisse un peu ^^". Alors la voilà, en espérant que ce ne sera pas trop OOC.

Desclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Warner Bros sauf l'histoire et la petite soeur de Sub-Zero qui apparaitra prochainement.

Synopsis: les Kombattants sont revenus à la vie pour faire face à Shinnok et Kuan Chi. Entre les entrainements, les inimitiés, les combats et une gamine à surveiller, jamais la vie de Scorpion n'a été aussi prenante.

Alors, en italique, ce sera les extraits des journaux intimes des protagonistes, qui ouvriront chaque chapitre. J'espére que ça vous plaira :) par contre, si vous n'aimez pas le Yaoi, évitez. Les lemons seront signalés, ne vous en faites pas.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Journal de Scorpion :**_

_Premier jour d'attente. Lord Raiden nous prépare à la guerre. Je n'ai pas trop cru, au début, à la nouvelle de la « toute puissance » du dieu du Tonnerre. Tout cela, ces racontars à ce sujet, me paraissait juste être une affabulation, une vaste plaisanterie destinée à assagir ceux qui voudraient s'en prendre au Royaume Terre, sa chasse gardée. Mais pourtant, je me suis accroché à ce mince espoir._

_J'ai trahi Quan Chi. Sans regret. Cet immonde porc avide de puissance, assassin de mon clan et de ma famille chérie…ma femme…mon fils… Être à son service me rebutait, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper. Il tenait ma vie au creux de ses mains, ce maudit Nécromancien… Jusqu'à présent._

_Aujourd'hui, je suis libre. Les Elder Gods ont entendus la requête de Lord Raiden et ont brisés le lien qui me maintenait à la botte de Quan Chi. Et, un a un, ils ramènent les Kombattants à la vie. Autant dire que ce cher Sub-Zero cadet, aka unité LK-520 –je sens que cette histoire de cybernisation va le suivre toute sa vie-, n'a pas été ravi de me revoir et qu'il a fallut que Noob Saibot –aka Sub Zero ainé…- et Sektor l'attrapent par le fond de la culotte pour qu'il ne me rentre pas dedans._

_Sub Zero…ma plus grande erreur de jugement. Ma pire honte. Mon plus grand regret._

_Mais dire que je m'en veux de l'avoir tué serait un mensonge aussi manifeste qu'éhonté. Cet événement n'aurait entre peu et pas d'importance à mes yeux s'il n'avait pas résulté des mensonges de Quan Chi. C'est là mon seul regret, dans l'histoire : m'être laissé manipuler par ce bâtard !_

_Mais il payera ça. Lord Raiden m'a juré que, le moment venu, il me laisserait le sorcier. Et comme je le sais un homme (dit-on un Dieu, dans ces cas-là ?) de parole, je lui fais confiance. C'était une des clauses de mon « contrat » avec lui, après tout : les informations concernant le soulèvement de Quan Chi contre sa tête et ma libération. Et vu qu'elles étaient conséquentes, Lord Raiden a accepté. Ce Dieu à trop bon cœur…ça le perdra…_

_Ah. Le dernier Kombattant à été ressuscité. Le disciple de Lord Raiden…Lui Kang, quelque chose comme ça. Lord Raiden va pouvoir commencer son explication, alors…_

_En espérant que Cage ne va pas faire le mariole…_

* * *

-Kombattants !

La voix de Raiden retentit dans la salle du trône d'Edénia, dans laquelle les challengers du Mortal Kombat avaient étés ramenés à la vie, le brouhaha dû à la surprise et à la joie faisant place presqu'immédiatement à un silence de mort. Un silence attentif.

-Comme vous devenez l'avoir deviné, Shao Kahn a été défait. Les Mortals Kombats n'ont plus lieu d'être.

-Alors, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, pourquoi nous avoir ramenés à la vie ?, demanda Ermac, à l'écart, bras croisés sur le torse, dans une position similaire à celle de Scorpion –à l'opposé dans la salle.

-J'y venais, Ermac, dit aimablement Raiden, mais merci de ta question.

Le télékinésiste grommela.

-En réalité, si vous avez étés ressuscités, c'est parce qu'une nouvelle menace se profile. Quan Chi a ramené l'Elder God Shinnok. Grâce à Scorpion (le susnommé hocha brièvement la tête en guise de salut quand on le regarda) ici présent, nous connaissons les effectifs de leur armée et leur niveau, ainsi que l'objectif de Shinnok : s'emparer de tous les mondes existants…

-Sérieux, mais pourquoi tous les gros vilains ont toujours cet objectif ?, demanda à voix haute Johnny à l'intention de Sonya, interrompant une nouvelle fois le dieu du Tonnerre, qui n'en perdit pas moins ce calme Olympien pour autant.

-S'emparer de tous les mondes assurerait sa suprématie, monsieur Cage, expliqua patiemment le dieu. S'il y parvient, même les Elder Gods ne pourront rien contre lui.

-Mais si le Mortal Kombat suivait plus ou moins des règles et les lois divines et était donc dans une forme de légalité, ce que Shintok…

-Shinnok !, crièrent en chœur Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Kitana et Cyrax avant de s'entre-regarder avec un sourire amusé, faisant fi de l'air outré de Johnny.

-Ouais, Shinnok, pardon…donc, si ce type ne fait pas ça selon les règles, qu'est-ce qui empêche les Elder Gods d'intervenir et de l'arrêter, comme face à Shao Kahn ? Genre, comme une super ONU.

Raiden fronça les sourcils, ne sachant que répondre –déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'ONU et ensuite parce que Cage l'avait coincé. Heureusement pour lui, Sub Zero vola, sans le savoir, à son secours, lui évitant un retournement de situation à son désavantage.

-Parce que tu as déjà vu l'ONU régler un conflit, toi ? Et puis, même s'ils intervenaient, à ce stade, ils ne pourraient rien retenir contre lui. L'Equilibre et les Lois les tiennent en laisse. Ils n'ont aucune preuve. Shinnok pourrait, je ne sais pas, moi, rassembler une armée pour protéger le royaume Nether, ou une excuse bidon dans le genre. S'ils intervenaient à ce stade, ils ne feraient que prouver une certaine partialité.

-De plus, sans preuves, pas de justice. Seulement des crimes, ajouta Scorpion.

-Tu en sais quelque chose, hein ?, cingla immédiatement le Lin Kuei lié au froid.

Scorpion dédia un regard noir à son ennemi et fit craquer ses poings en un message on ne peut plus clair : « ramène-la encore une fois et je te fais ta fête ». Immédiatement, les assassins Lin Kuei firent front, prêts à en découdre avec leur ennemi commun. L'hostilité des Lin Kuei envers Scorpion n'était un secret pour personne, après tout.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon, un tous contre un. Vous n'en avez pas assez dans le pantalon pour vous battre seuls, bande de fiottes ?

-Espèce de…

-MESSIEURS !, tonna Raiden, ramenant immédiatement un calme tout relatif dans la salle.

En effet, les Assassins et le mort vivant se lancèrent des œillades assassines tout le long du reste de l'explication du Dieu.

-Bien...où en…ah, oui, merci Sub Zero. En effet, les dieux sont tenus à respecter l'Equilibre et la Justice. Oui, même face à Shao Kahn et Shinnok, appuya Raiden à l'intention de Johnny Cage, qui allait encore poser une question. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de votre aide, afin de protéger les mondes qui pourraient être la cible de la voracité de Shinnok. Earthrealm, sans doute, par goût du défi, ou Edénia, par désir de revanche sur Shao Kahn.

-Jusqu'à quand ?, demanda Mileena d'un ton acide avant que sa sœur pose sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant en douceur de ne pas agresser le dieu.

-Je l'ignore. Jusqu'au début des offensives, ou que les Elder Gods aient assez d'éléments pour pouvoir intervenir.

-Comme un gosse qui se fait taper dessus à la récréation, somme toute. Il faut attendre qu'il y ait un mort pour que les grands interviennent, soupira Sonya. Tous une mentalité de con…

-Nous devons suivre les Lois, miss Blade. Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'a vous. Mais si nous ne les suivons pas, ce sera le chaos.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à nous sacrifier pour ça ?

Kano. Pour un peu, Raiden en aurait regretté de l'avoir ramené à la vie, ce con-là.

-Rien, Kano. Vous êtes libres de partir si vous ne voulez pas faire votre devoir envers votre monde. Mais il faudra partir maintenant, et non en cours de route. Si vous commencez avec nous, il faudra fini avec nous. Et, bien sur, si vous partez, tout ce qui a été dit ici sera effacé de votre mémoire. Rien ne sera arrivé.

Kano plissa le nez, méprisant.

-Parce que vous croyez que votre sort résistera à la magie de Quan Chi ?

-Il est ardu de ramener ce qui n'a jamais existé, répliqua Raiden avec un sourire aussi carnassier que flippant.

Traduction : met mes pouvoirs en doute et tu seras le premier à en expérimenter l'étendue totale, et de manière bien plus désagréable qu'une suppression de souvenirs. Kano ne s'y trompa pas et se tassa légèrement avec un « Oké, oké » chevrotant qui fit sourire Sonya. Comme quoi, il y avait une justice, dans ce monde. Nul autre Kombattant ne souhaita partir, et Kano fut le seul à partir, l'esprit soulagé que quelques longues heures de sa vie, pour un but connu de lui seul.

-Il ne parlait pas comme un ado, là ?

-J'ai encore du mal à doser ce sort…et puis c'est si dur de manipuler les mémoires, se dédouana le dieu du Tonnerre en retenant un sourire de sale gosse fier de sa bêtise.

Johnny éclata de rire, imité par Sonya et Jax, qui imaginaient déjà la tête des membres du Dragon Noir quand ils récupéreraient leur homme de main, Kitana et Kung Lao, les autres se restreignant à un amusement silencieux ou, dans le cas de Goro et d'Ermac, à de la désapprobation. Le reste des explications, à partir de là, ne prit plus que vingt minutes, plus pour répondre aux questions des Kombattants. Puis les négociations avec Kitana et Mileena –plus avec Mileena, vu que la princesse ainée d'Edénia était prête à tout pour protéger son monde et celui de son cher et tendre Liu Kang-, qui prirent deux heures, le clone de la fille unique de Sindel craignant que le Dieu ne cherche en réalité à les spoiler de leur royaume et à les exiler comme punition pour avoir été du côté de Shao Kahn. Si le Dieu de la Foudre leur avoua vouloir, en effet, les envoyer dans le Royaume Terre, il nia totalement vouloir les spoiler, elle et son ainée. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était les ouvrir à un autre monde, et à une autre culture, tout comme les quelques Kombattants d'Earthrealm qui resteraient devraient se faire à la culture Edénienne. Si jamais l'une des princesses émettait le souhait de retourner dans son royaume, elle y retournerait aussitôt. Après de telles preuves de bonne volonté, même Mileena plia.

-Bien, reprit le Dieu avant d'apercevoir enfin les échanges de regards assassins entre les Lin Kuei et Scorpion. Noob, pourriez-vous essayer de faire quelque chose ?

Bi-Han opina et saisit son cadet par l'oreille avant de l'emmener dehors malgré ses protestations et l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir.

-Le temps est venu de répartir nos forces, reprit le dieu, un rien désespéré tout de même. Princesse Kitana, princesse Mileena, Jade, Kabal et Ermac, vous irez dans le Royaume Terre avec Jax et Liu-Kang (Jax massacra Ermac du regard, que la momie ne daigna pas lui rendre). Kung-Lao, Sonya, Johnny, vous restez en Edénia et vous ferez équipe avec les Shokans. Vous serez le groupe d'intervention, celui qui assurera le lien entre Earthrealm et Edénia mais aussi celui qui devra soutenir les autres groupes en cas d'attaque. Quand au dernier groupe, il sera composé des Lin Kuei et de Scorpion.

Un « QUOI ?! » horrifié et indigné s'éleva alors-moins Smoke, qui n'en avait entre rien à faire et rien à faire-, avant que les assassins Lin Kuei et le ninja mort vivant ne s'inclinent devant le regard aussi glacial que sans appel de Raiden.

-Heu…Lord Raiden ? Pourquoi… ?, demanda Kung Lao à voix basse, aussi surpris que les guerriers ennemis étaient furibonds.

-J'essaye d'équilibrer les forces. De plus, je suis certain que des ennemis contraints de faire équipe pourront oublier les griefs et avancer pour le bien de tous. Evidement, s'il y a trop de problèmes, les équipes pourront changer s'il y a de trop grandes crises, je n'ai pas non plus envie d'avoir une guerre intestine sur le dos, lui répondit sur le même ton le Dieu.

-'Faudrait savoir, c'est aux intestins ou au dos ?

-CAGE !

C'est le moment que choisit Noob pour ramener son frère-qui faisait le gueule en se massant les fesses- dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'informa des nouveautés auprès de ses collègues et adressa un regard meurtrier à Scorpion.

-Vous tenez tant que ça à ce qu'il meure avant d'avoir vu sa première bataille ?, demanda Noob en désignant son assassin du menton.

-Je sais me défendre, figure toi. Je te l'ai prouvé, non ?, répliqua l'homme en jaune.

-CA SUFFIT !, cria Sektor, agacé. Lord Raiden a ordonné, nous obéissons ! Sub Zero, Noob, Cyrax et Smoke, j'exige coopération la plus totale !

-Mais j'ai rien dit !, protesta Smoke.

Sektor lui adressa un regard glacial qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Raiden. Un de ceux qu'il lançait à ces subbordonnésquand il conscidérait qu'ils avaient un contrat et qu'il exigeait la perfection de ses hommes.

-Dernière chose. Si vous avez des proches non-Kombattants, mettez-les à l'abri le plus vite possible. Quan-Chi pourrait se servir d'eux pour vous atteindre. Un portail vers Earthrealm sera ouvert. Vous pouvez y passer pour aller chercher vos proches et les cacher. Vous pourrez toujours l'emprunter par la suite, mais évitez toute déconcentration.

Les Kombattants acquiescèrent et les natifs d'Earthrealm ayant des proches suivirent le dieu de la Foudre. Les autres s'organisèrent pour leur permettre de passer la journée dans leur royaume. Sonya, Jax, Johnny, Kabal et Sub Zero, à la grande surprise des quatre autres. Puis ils passèrent le portail.

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'espére que ça vous a plut et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC

Laissez moi un comm', plize, histoire que je m'améliore, s'il vous plait, merci.

Moi, je vous laisse et je vous dit, à la prochaine fois :). Bises


End file.
